One hell of a tutor
by Shadow Brockwell
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel's relationship grows but something is wrong with Ciel and Sebastian will do anything he can to help but can he?... (give it a try) (Sebastian x ciel) yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first chapter of one hell of a tutor... it is mainly about Sebastian and ciel having some 'fun' and comforting moments together as a story but there is also drama for future chapters so please read on and comment you review and ideas also if you would like me to continue thank you...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

Sebastian strode into the quiet room; the spiked heals of his boots echoing loud against the marble floor.

"Bocchan," his voice seductive and velvety whispering into his master's ear. The boy fidgeted for a bit before his eyes fluttered open, "mnnn, what? This better be important Sebastian." The boys face flushed noticing how close his butler was. Smiling, the butler continued, "Your tutor Miss Margret, has given her resignation, she has become engaged to an English nobleman and is moving to France with him."

Ciel sighed, "So? I don't really need tutoring anyway."

"Yes my lord, you do, the earl of Phantomhive should be intelligent and skilled in all subjects," The butler paused placing one of his icy fingertips on Ciel's neck making the young boy shiver, "From now on I shall be your tutor, I shall train you in all subjects necessary for you to function in high society," Sebastian smirked, "Well, shall we begin?" Ciel rolled his eyes but nodded.

"We start today with something simple, science. Would you like to begin with the human body?"

Ciel face turned red as he fell backwards off his stool with a loud THUD!!

"Ouch……" the boy said blinking away tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"Are you alright Bocchan?" Ciel nodded, the truth was he was caught of guard by the subject Sebastian had suggested, letting his teenage boy mind run wild, although he'd never admit it to Sebastian.

'Oh god,' Ciel thought, 'this is gonna be a long lesson'

.

.

.

First chapter done please comment for me to continue also feel free to comment or PM me your ideas and inspiration for this and other stories story ideas and rerequests are also appreciated and considered thank you...Shadow Brockwell


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two I do hope you enjoyed the first and give this sstory a chance ideas, inspiration and support is appreciated and considered thank you...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

Ciel sat hesitantly on the edge of his oak-wood desk.

"Now, the human body consists of many different organ systems," Sebastian began pointing at different parts of the body then giving brief descriptions. Ciel couldn't figure out why but everything Sebastian said and did was so friggin' sexy.The way his slim fingers traveled down the human model, the way his eyes never left Ciel's and most of all they way he lingered on the last syllable of Bocchan for much too long making it sound oddly sexual.

"Young Master?" Sebastian said walking over to the boy. Ciel looked up in awe at his butler, simply wonderful. "Young Master?" Sebastian's voice was kind yet stern placing a hand on the boys head, "Are you listening?" Ciel nodded only half-aware of what Sebastian had said.

"Then tell me about the brain," Sebastian smirked. Before he could stop himself, Ciel blurted out, "The brain has an entire center for pleasure." Sebastian chuckled, "very good, care to elaborate?"

"W-well," Ciel began as his butler edged closer, "fir example a kis-" Ciel was cut off by his butler's lips gently pressed against his own. "That's a very good example Ciel," Sebastian said licking his lips regaining composure, "any others?"

Ciel's heart pounded frantically in his chest, "u-u-um, pleasure comes from…"

"How about this?" Sebastian said just before holding the boys face close, holding the boy still as he slid his tongue playfully across the boys neck, making Ciel want to moan but quickly wanting to suppress the feeling. Ciel gasped, "y-yah that causes pleasure." Chuckling Sebastian leaned over the boy making it necessary for Ciel to wrap his legs around his butler. Ciel suppressed another moan as his butler slowly trailed a hand up the boy's thigh. "Se-Sebastian," Ciel said before Sebastian brought their lips back together. He could not stand it! The teasing kisses, sly smiles meant for only his eyes. Ciel was tired of playing games; quickly the boy moved his lips to Sebastian's neck working his way through the silver buttons on the man's overcoat. "Impatient aren't we Bocchan?" Sebastian said between long kisses. Ciel ignored the comment now tossing Sebastian's shirt on the cold wooden floor. Sebastian was truly perfect, his finely chiseled abs were complimented by the muscles of his arms. Smirking at the young boys look of astonishment he placed a finger beneath the boys chin, "something wrong my lord?"

"Ciel."

"Pardon?"

"I'd like you to call me Ciel."

Sebastian smiled "as you wish…Ciel."

Just at the sound of his own name from his butler's lips, his heart sped up, pounding so hard he was truly convinced it would explode. It was Sebastian's turn, carefully unbuttoning the boy's shirt, then trousers.

Finally the boy was left in light blue boxers, his face bright red in embarassment. Slowly kissing down the boys throat, then chest, Sebastian ran his tongue alont the mark on Ciel's side. So much he'd like to show the boy, just a taste of the demon life. The world would be at their mercy, they could do as they pleased. Ciel tried to steady his breathing but it seemed nearly impossible.

"Ah-Ahhhhh," the boy said before succumbing to indescribable pleasure. The boy collapsed exhausted ontop of his butler.

"S-Sebastian?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Tutor me again tomorrow."

Sebastian chuckled, "yes, my lord"

.

.

.

It will just get more kinky so please read on chapter three shall come soon hoped you enjoyed this one though thank you...Shadow Brockwell


	3. Chapter 3

hello and welcome to chapter 3 please comment or PM your ideas views and inspirations thank you...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

Ciel woke up the next morning and it was still dark. Sebastian had not yet come in and open the windows. He tried to fall back asleep, but him mind strayed from his intentions and wandered onto his butler. 'His amazing, gorgeous, skilled... Damn! He was doing it again!'

The door knocked and he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. "Bocchan?" Sebastian's voice whispered from somewhere in the darkness. He remained to be feign slumber when Sebastian's gloved hands were on his waist and shoulder. "Wake up, Young Master..." he said, his voice silky and bewitching. So very close to his neck...

Ciel sill faked being asleep, but his cheeks reddened a bit. Sebastian leaned closer, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. "Maybe now I can steal his soul..."

Ciel whipped over and glared at his butler, who was gleaming triumphantly. "Are you awake, Bocchan?" Ciel realized that little act was to just wake him up, and the pink hue that blessed his cheeks deepened, and he grabbed the newspaper that lay beside the pot to hide his blush. Sebastian chuckled and poured Ciel's typical cup of Jackson's Earl Grey into a warm porcelain cup, and Ciel held his hand out. Sebastian handed it the the boy, his hand hesitating on Ciel's.

"Sebastian." Ciel snapped and his butler automatically let go. Ciel glanced up at his butler's slightly disappointed face, than averted his attention back to his tea, inhaling the sweet aroma. "What is on my schedule for today?" Ciel asked, reading a section of the paper about his family company, Funtom.

"This morning, the confectionary has sent in many new samples, so that may occupy some time. And only a few products have came in for the toy shop, and they need your approval to make a line for the market." Sebastian said, handing him invitations to balls and parties.

Ciel looked up at his servant, and sighed. "Anything else?"he said, tearing up some invitations and tossing them away.

"Well, i suppose if we do have any time, I could tutor you again." A devious smile graced his face.

He leaned in closer to his lord, leaving the boy staring at his inviting pale lips... Tempting desires lashing at him... Wanting to learn in and taste...

"You did surprisingly well on the lesson we went over last night." Sebastain said, causing his teenage mater to flush pink, and look down. "I thought perhaps we could start with another simple lesson; Human Reproduction."

Ciel's head snapped up. "You mean the subject Grell fails at?"

Sebastian stared at Ciel in astonishment. The boy sounded so serious. Trying to contain his laughter, a small chuckle escaped his lips. Ciel glances back up. "What amuses you so, Sebastian?" he hissed, a harsh tone of annoyance hinted in his words.

Sebastian straightened up. "Nothing, my lord," he said. Trying to distract the boy's attention from his outburst, he said what first popped into his head. "You are just so adorable, Ciel."

Ciel reddened. "Wait, wh-" He couldn't finish.

His lips were a bit too occupied.

Sebastian was pressing his lips eagerly against Ciel's fragile pair. Ciel attempted to lean in closer, but Sebastian was pressing against his body to intensely, until his body collapsed under pressure onto the bed. Sebastian didn't seem to mind, he crawled on top of the boy vigorously working on his neck.

"Sebast-" Ciel cried out, but Sebastian cut him off, pressing his lips against his master's, caressing the boy's head in his hands, letting his lustrous blue-grey hair entangle in the demon's fingers.

There was a knock at the door, and Merin's stressed voice called out Sebastian's name. Sebastian hesitantly got off the bed, off Ciel, and fixed his hair and jacket, and opened the door just a crack, so the clumsy maid wouldn't see the Young Master still in bed.

"S-Sebastian!" she cried, and Sebastian sighed. "Bard a-accidentally set the Young Master's breakfast on f-fire, and it is spreading all over the kitchen!"' she wailed, and Sebastian remembered why he was at Ciel's side for in the first place.

He nodded to Merin, and grazed longingly over Ciel's body, still sitting upon the bed. "Bocchan, I will be back as soon as possible." he said, Ciel nodded and watched his butler slip out of the bedroom, a blur of black.

Ciel buried his head into his knees, forming a ball. His head was reeling. His heart pounding fast in his chest. 'Did that just happen?' His fingers slipped up to his mouth, and he lightly touched his lips. Questions poured into his train of thought, each making him more and more curious. Were demons supposed to obtain such emotions for one of its own kind, much less a human? Love...is it even love? Or is he now entertainment for Sebastian until he dies and his contract is fully complete?

Sebastian came back, only a few minutes later, ash flecks on his shoes. He would never be so careless, unless he felt rushed to come back so quickly to be with his master. "Ciel." he said, a little rushed. His eyes lingered at the boy's thin figure, and Ciel shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I believe it is time to begin your day."

Ciel awaited at his wooden desk, awaiting his dinner, the samples from Funtom Confectionary, that is. The toys and games that had arrived were fairly decent, so they all were accepted. As he awaited, he went over to do some paper work but his mind wandered onto Sebastian. But his mind especially lingered on how his morning went.

This morning, Sebastian took his time carefully washing him, making sure every inch of his lord was perfectly clean. He glared at his fingers, only now slightly wrinkled. But he had to admit, when he got out, Sebastian took just as much time drying him than washing him, and dressing him may have taken even longer. But what deeply concerned Ciel was how quickly his clothes were off and strewn across the floor.

Sebastian came in with trays piled up high with arrays of sugary delicacies balanced perfectly on his hands. "Young Master, I belie-"

"Ciel."

Sebastian sighed and set the trays down. "Ciel. I believe that you eating all this before having a proper meal isn't healthy. Perhaps I should make you something a bit more decent before you eat this?"

Ciel smirked and took a fork, stabbing it into a piece of Strawberry Shortcake and shoved it in his mouth. "Well, Sebastian, I believe this is a proper meal. After all, it does posses most nutritional needs" he said, motioning to the cake. " Milk, eggs, fruit, that sounds very healthy to me." he said, taking another bite.

Sebastian picked up a colored marshmallow. "I meant this clump of sugar." he hissed in disgust.

Ciel picked up a stack of papers and went over them while nibbling on a cookie. "Try it, if you don't want me having it." he murmured.

Sebastian glanced at the boy then turned back to the treat, disgust consuming his face. He put it in his mouth, grimacing at the sugary taste.

"Does it taste good?" Ciel asked, unaware of the fact that even the most delicious sweet to a human fails to appeal to a demon. Sebastian shook his head, grabbing Ciel by the collar and kissing him, the demon's tongue exploring his master's mouth. When he finally pulled away, Ciel wiped his mouth, hiding the fact he drooled a little. "May I ask why that was necessary?"

"I needed something sweet to get rid of that dastardly taste." he said smiling down at Ciel.

"Say you love me." Ciel blurted out. The words seemed to hang in the air between the two.

" Ciel, what is this ab-"

"Say it!" Impatience filled into him. He had to know.

Sebastian stared into his lover's dark blue eye. "I love you." he said, and genuine compassion and love filled into those three simple words, causing Ciel's heart to flutter.

"Do you mean it?"

Sebastian stared at him, a little hurt. "Of course I did, Ciel. Why would I lie?"

Ciel did not answer. "I-I don't know..." He murmured. It made no sense. 'After all those years, why does he just abruptly show emotion?'

Sebastian gently smiled. "I love you, Ciel Phantomhive" he said, and Ciel's heart skipped a beat. No one could fake such depth of emotion.

No human at least.

"I love you, Sebastian..." Ciel whispered, it bring almost inaudible. Sebastian's grin grew wider. Ciel repeated his words in his mind. Would those four words change his life for the better or for the worse.

He didn't care.

Sebastian went around the desk, gingerly picking his lord up and carrying him to his room. "Shall we begin your lesson, Young Master?" he asked, removing his gloves, showing his gleaming black nails and the contract.

"Yes, we shall." Ciel said, hiding his uncertainty.

Sebastian walked over him and circled him, running his slender fingers down the boy's side. "Now do you know anything about this particular subject?" murmured seductively into the boy's ear, wrapping his arms around his lower waist, allowing one hand to slide a little lower.

"N-no." he murmured. He was frank. No one had bothered to tell him how he was brought into the world. He felt his face burn scarlet with embarrassment. How could the Earl of Phantomhive not be aware of such a large factor of biology?

"Well, in that case, shall I show you?" he said, yanking the boy off his feet and tossing him onto the bed, pinning him down by his arms.

Ciel looked at his partner, nodding, his throat deprived of speech. All he could manage out was,"S-Show me."

Sebastian's devious smirk once more graced his perfect face. The one order he desired most to obey... He was ordered. Licking his lips, his eyes feasted on the boy. His vunerability made it all the easier..

"Yes, my lord."

.

.

.

next chapter shall have kink and shall be with you soon faster if more comments are made but thank you so far for the kind words and support...Shadow Brockwell


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome to chapter 4 hope you like it please review and send ideas and inspiration by comment or PM thank you...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

Ciel grasped his butler as tight as his frail arms were able to.

"Shhh Ciel," Sebastian said stroking the boy's hair with a gentle touch.

"Y-You'll protect me Sebastian?"

Sebastian kissed away the fragile tears spilling down the boys pink cheeks. "I will always protect you Ciel, I love you."

Slowly the raven haired man rose to his feet leaving the blue haired boy desperately clutching his silken pillow.

"M-My schedule today Sebastian…" the boy said still furiously shaking.

"Yes, well this morning begins with breakfast, Earl Grey tea, and Eggs Benedict, then later on tonight Lady Elizabeth arrives, so we will have to cute today's lesson short."

The boy groaned, "Sebastian must she come?" Stifling a laugh the butler nodded.

"She is still your fiancé Ciel."

"B-But I want to be with you Sebastian…"

The boys pleading voice and tear-filled eyes sent a jolt of pain through Sebastian. He quickly strode back to the boy pushing him down on the king sized bed. Ciel was silenced by his butler. Thinking it would be stupid to argue, not that he wanted to, Ciel parted his lips allowing Sebastian's tongue entrance into his mouth. Sebastian let out a low moan sending shivers through the boy.

"That's enough of that, for now." Sebastian smirked standing up.

'That damn demon!!!' He could seduce Ciel so easily and then he would be so quick to deny the boy the chance to fully appreciate the other man? 'Not even close to fair!!' Ciel glared at his butler who began to carelessly pour the tea. "Bastard," the boy muttered, storming out of the room. 'How could Sebastian be so cruel?' The boy noticed the lingering taste of Sebastian's lips on his own. Sweet, but not too sweet. 'Ugh! How the hell am I supposed to get anything done with that damn demon around,' Ciel thought to himself, but sadly the angrier he was, the more he longed for Sebastian. But he would not give in!! 'I know!! I'll make him jealous when Lizzy comes over today.' The boy's thoughts were sinister but surprisingly it was a good plan. Lizzy adored Ciel, all he had to do was act in love with the psychotic woman for a while and then Sebastian would know how awful it felt to be toyed with. "He'll finally get what's coming." Ciel smirked, 'and perhaps then he wont treat me as such a child, perhaps he will understand that I'm almost a man god damn it! I will make him so jealous he will need to give me remedial lessons every morning and afternoon as well.'

A Large frighteningly pink carriage arrived at the manor later that night; Ciel had denied the butler their tutoring lesson that day by hiding in one of the many guest rooms.

"Ciel!!" Elizabeth ran out of the carriage hugging him.

"Hi Lizzy," he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

Her face flushed bright red. "C-Ciel-kun?" she stared at him with shocked and inquisitive eyes.

Ciel felt a terrifying aura among them as Sebastian walked up smiling,

"Hello Lady Elizabeth," although his smile seemed genuine, Ciel knew we'll enough to know Sebastian was furious. 'Get ready Sebastian, this is just the beginning of the night,' he thought placing an arm around her waist leading her inside.

.

.

.

Cliffhanger...I shall update soon so you won't kill me im sorry for being so evil...thank you...Shadow Brockwell


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope your in the mood for kink also thank you for your comments I would love to hear more also feel free to PM me thank you...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

'That's right Sebastian,' Ciel though as Lizzy laid her head on the boy's shoulders, 'keep looking.'

Elizabeth blushed, "C-Ciel-kun what's gotten into you?"

"I've just noticed how beautiful you have become Elizabeth," he ran his fingers through her radiant blonde curls, "You have the most beautiful hair."

"Th-thank you Ciel," her cheeks were so flush it seemed as if she'd faint. Sebastian bitterly stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him like a stubborn adolescent. "Sebastian? Ciel what's your with Sebastian?" The silver haired boy shook his head standing up,

"probably to get dinner, I'll go check," with a few quick strides the boy had exited the enormous tea room. 'DAMN!!' Sebastian though slamming his fist into a wall, 'W-why am I over reacting? I know it's a plot to make me jealous but…still….' He slid to the floor running his fingers through his hair letting out a loud moan of agony. "Damn boy."

"I'm sorry what?" Ciel smirked emerging from one of the large wooden doors in the seemingly endless hallway.

"N-Nothing Ciel," The butler stood up regaining his composure, "I apologise for leaving so rudely before, I thought you and Lady Elizabeth would like to be alone."

Ciel saw right through the butler's façade, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"Oh? Well please inform Elizabeth's parents that she shall be staying here tonight, I feel it is my duty as her fiancé to spend some nights with her, she has turned into such a lovely young woman."

This was the final straw, Sebastian no longer able to keep control of himself two steps towards the boy using one hand to restrain his master's arms above his head then placing the other hand on the boy's waist.

"Fool, attempting to make a demon jealous, what by chance did you plan on doing after that? Did you think I'd be ashamed of myself and give in to you, just like that?" The demon let out a cold laugh, kissing along the boys jaw line.

"Se-Sebastian, let go!" although he tried to say it threateningly his voice was weakened by fear and pleasure.

"I'm going to make you atone for your sins Ciel Phantomhive, consider this extra tutoring on the subject of upsetting a demon." Sebastian slid one finger down the boy's shirt, chuckling at Ciel's shocked face as the shirt automatically tore open, like it had been cut by scissors, yet not a scratch was on the boy. Sebastian pulled the boy into the private study locking the door, "You know you deserve this Ciel," the demon smirked, forcing the boys mouth open, Ciel wasn't fighting much, he enjoyed Sebastian's kisses, and the taste of Sebastian's mouth. The butler aggressively kissed down the hollow of the boy's throat. "Next time remember this Ciel Phantomhive, You. Are. Mine." Not hesitant to argue Ciel nodded kissing his butler again. Clothes where Strewn across the room, papers knocked onto the floor as Sebastian propped the boy atop the metal desk.

"A-Ahh Sebastian its cold," the boy shivered now completely exposed.

"Relax my love," Sebastian replied kissing the boys upper leg, "You'll warm up in a minute." Ciel felt safe even though he was still being restrained, what was it about Sebastian that made all the things that were so wrong, feel so right? Shaking off the thought the boy clung to his partner gasping and panting. 'I really am lucky to have him, right?' the boy thought before reaching his climax and screaming Sebastian's name.

"I love you Sebastian."

"I love you too, Ciel"

.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 5 I shall update quite soon so I thank you for all your support and ideas I would appreciate more thank you...Shadow Brockwell


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6 enjoy and comment...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

Sebastian cradled his bocchan in his arms while he slept. He spent the whole night gazing at Ciel while he slept, though his direct orders were to stay until he fell asleep. He chuckled. Perhaps he was a bit too rough on the young master last night. Despite the fact he annoyed the hell out of the demon, reclaiming him was simple. The young boy hadn't slept for about a week because of his lessons, and the fact that Sebastian only let him rest for an hour was only a bit of help. But Ciel needed remedial lessons to regain the fact that he was Sebastian, and Sebastian was not willing to share.

Ciel still lay on slumber in his butler's arms, his breathing becoming more and more forced, his body becoming tense. Sebastian held him tighter, knowing it was a nightmare. Ciel reached out and grasped Sebastian's half unbuttoned shirt and his breathing was quick and raspy. "Se-Sebastian..." he murmured in his sleep, his voice full of fear and torture.

Sebastian bent to be close to his lord's ear, and whispered gently, "I am here. I'll protect you."

Ciel slowly let to of his shirt, snuggling closer to his butler. His breathing faded into a normal pace, and he felt more relaxed. Sebastian pulled him closer, and he woke. "Good morning Ciel." he said to the boy, kissing his cheek.

"Morning...?" he murmured. "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty, and I need to perform my tasks at around seven to seven-thirty, and come wake you at eight." he said, smiling. Ciel nodded and sat up.

He looked down and his face reddened a bit, covering his lower half with the sheets. Sebastian looked at the boy, his expression playfully upset. "Please, you have to dress me sooner or later." he said, rolling his eyes.

"I prefer later," Sebastian said, slipping his hand under the sheets. When his hand reached a specific part, Ciel flushed bright red and stumbled away. "S-Se-Sebastian! Not NOW!" he yelped.

Sebastian smirked and pushed him down, climbing on top of him. "Why not now, Ciel?" he asked kissing his lord, the sweet seduction drawing Ciel closer to the demon's desires.

Ciel did not seem to fight back, he kissed back, and felt Sebastian's tongue swipe across his. There was a knock at the door, but neither of them seemed to have noticed. Instead, their love grew more needy, and they were both willing to give.

Merin peeked through and stared at the two; her bocchan and his butler. Sebastian was half-dressed, only wearing a shirt and a pair of undone pants, but not taken off. On the other hand, she gaped at Ciel, fully bare and under Sebastian. "S-Sebastian...?" She gasped and the couple's head snapped up and looked at her. Her nose was slightly bloody and she had her foggy glasses on. "B-Bocchan?" she gasped.

Ciel nervously glanced back from Sebastian to Merin, and his face was bright scarlet. Sebastian stood up and covered Ciel with the blanket. Merin looked frightened and Very confused. "Sebastian-San I am so very sorry, I have to... To... Uh... Go wash some dishes! Yes! I have to..." she stammered as Sebastian walked up to her and was entirely too close to her face, making her nose gush blood and her face turn brighter than Ciel's.

"Now, Merin, we shall not mention this little scene to anyone, now shall we?" he said, his voice seductive yet furious. "Not even our fellow servants. Or bocchan and I shall be very, very upset, and you do not wish for us to be upset, do you?"

"N-No of course not!" she gasped, frightened by Sebastian's terrifying yet amazingly sexy threat. "I won't tell a soul!" She said, and ran out.

Ciel poked his head out from under his sheets, red from embarrassment. "Damn it!" he murmured, glancing back at the door. He got up, making a cape with his sheets and looked from where Merin was. He gaped at the scene. His clothes were literally torn apart, scraps of them on the floor near the bed. He spotted Sebastian's jacket, vest, and a single glove mixed in with the mess. Sebastian still remained with one glove covering his contract.

"I'm so sorry Ciel. Let's hope she doesn't tell anyone." he said, picking up his master and carried him to the bed, setting him down. "I think I said enough to intimidate her into not telling anyone."

"But if she does... I will have disgraced my family's name publicly, and I would never be able to show my face again to the queen..." Ciel said, and his face was twisted with panic.

"She won't. I swear Ciel, she will not." Sebastian said, hugging him. Ciel was still looking scared and alarm rose high in him.

"Do you know what they do to people like us...? It's a sin. We are put in the yard, tortured... And even killed." Ciel said, shaking.

"If anyone dares to touch you, they will perish. Ciel, you'll be fine. I will protect you." Sebastian whispered reassuringly into the boy's ear.

Ciel didn't hear Sebastian's comment. His mind filled with the torture of the certain hell called 'Justice' and he shuddered. He could feel fire enveloping him, vigorous flames that wouldn't stop tickling him with excruciating pain. He could hear the men at the yard laugh as he suffers, watching his body slowly wither away to nothing but ash. But what frightened him most was that there was no savior. No angel nor demon to assist him out of his living hell.

"Please leave." Ciel whispered, his voice shaky.

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"Leave!" he cried out, and he buried his head in his palms. "Just please leave..."

Sebastian hesitantly got up, looking at Ciel, a fresh pain birthed in his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was abandon his lover, but the contract bound them, Sebastian having to do every order out of Ciel's mouth.

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord."

He said, sadness consuming him. He left and Ciel buried his face in his pillow, and tears finally poured out. His wild imagination brought him here to this point, may it be true or not, he never wished to be enlightened on the subject. Instead, he hide himself in his room, and just cry.

He glanced back at the door, longing washed over him. Why did Sebastian obey? Why did the demon follow his contract now? Though his true wishes were not for his butler to leave.

This was one time in his life that he never wanted to be alone. And now he was.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it has taken me so long to update I'm going through some bad stuff thank you for all the support and inspiration I hope to hear more and I hope you enjoy my storys...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

Sebastian was in the kitchen, kneading dough for Ciel's breakfast. He glanced back at the stairs, longing to go up and see his Bocchan. But every servant he sent up there had received a weak, "Leave me be," from Ciel. Would the Young Master even come down for breakfast?

"Aw, the poor young master may be sick, Sebastian." finny said, trying to be of use. "Maybe you should go up and make sure he is okay?"

"I am afraid I will acquire the same fate as you," Sebastian sighed, feeling hopeless. He was ordered to leave, and would not be able to see to the Young Master until requested. He eyes flickered to Merin, who quickly peeked in, looked at Sebastian for a second, and quickly darted away. 'Damn her, its all her fault he doesn't want me there.' His eyes gleamed a malicious scarlet, his fury illuminating the room.

"Young Master!" Finny cried out happily, and Sebastian whipped around to a much disheveled Ciel standing at the doorway. His hair spread out in all different directions, and the buttons on his nightgown were incorrect, obviously indicating he attempted to do his buttons. His eyes looked tired, but a hint of alert kept him standing. His mind lingered on keeping his space from his butler, fear engrossing his mind to do so.

The slight tingle of the fire still happily prickled on his skin...

"Not so loud, Finny..." he groaned, his voice shaking a little. He deliberately avoided looking and speaking to Sebastian. Sebastian noticed and felt a little heartbroken. But a new fury rose in him, knowing it was all because of Merin's disregard and foolish blunders.

"You look terrible! Are you sick?" Finny asked, genuinely concerned. Ciel Phantomhive rarely became ill; he was so well taken care of by Sebastian. He had dark circles under his eyes, and looked paler than usual.

"I feel a little off, but it shouldn't affect my daily schedule." he stated, grinning at Finny. Finny tried to suppress his surprise at how innocent and child-like he looked.

He reached out and embraced Ciel in a tight hug. "You are so cute, Bocchan!" he squealed, squeezing Ciel tighter. "We need to get you better!" Sebastian glared at Finny. His gaze was ruthless, and he tried to calm himself. He failed to do so. Ciel was too cute for anyone to resist.

All he could do was hope that the Young Master wouldn't see him tear the gardener's arms off for calling Ciel 'cute.'

Ciel flailed helplessly in Finny's arms.

"Let... Go! Can't...can't breathe!" he gasped. Finny immediately released him.

"I'm sorry!" Ciel swayed a bit, feeling a painful throb in his head. Sebastian was prepared to catch him, in case he was about to fall.

"I'm fine." he said, out of breath. He really did feel sick now, but wasn't about to admit it.

"Then would the Young Master care to have his morning tea?" Sebastian asked, having an excuse to talk to him. Ciel nodded, and looked up at his butler. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly at how guilty and frightened he looked. There was also some pain showing, but he knew that his lord had a migraine. Merin peeked in, avoiding Sebastian.

"Bocchan is sick?" she asked, avoiding Sebastian raging eyes glowering upon her.

"Yes," Finny declared. "And he should be in bed, relaxing, drinking something, and getting better!" Merin really wasn't listening, her eyes were darting between Sebastian and Ciel. Ceil didn't notice, he was more focused on leaving and going to his paperwork, and Sebastian had noticed, and his impatience was wearing thin. 'She better leave before I do more than just rip her arms off' he thought.

"Sebastian, Ciel's b-buttons are askew. You should f-fix them." she stuttered quietly, her nose dripping a little blood. He glanced at Ciel and Finny, both staring at Ciel's poor attempt to dress himself, and back at Merin. Her arms... Then her head perhaps?

"No, he needs something warmer! His legs are completely exposed, he needs something to warm him!" Finny protested. Merin flushed bright red and held a towel to her nose as Sebastian stared at Ciel's legs. Ciel didn't notice, he was staring at her in confusion and was more focused on the throbbing pain in his head. Finny impeded Sebastian's view as he stepped in front of Ciel.

"Please get something better on!" he pleaded.

"Sebastian should change him!" Merin shouted. The three stared at her, her sudden outburst confusing Ciel and Finny, and enraging Sebastian.

"Fine." Ciel sighed. "I'll change, but I insist I am not ill. Sebastian, bring the tea over when it is ready." He headed back up the stairs. Sebastian craned his neck, trying to get a glimpse under Ciel's shirt.

"Sebastian, the tea is ready!" Finny cried, and Sebastian swiftly moved the tea of the burner. He set the pot and a cup on and rushed off to Ciel. "Ciel?" Sebastian called, looking in his bedroom. He wasn't there. He searched the mansion finally finding him in his study. "Ciel..." he sighed, setting the tray down.

Ciel glanced back up from his papers. "What?" he asked.

"You are sick. You need to rest." he said.

"Honestly, I'm fine," he argued.

"Stop being so persistent, I have paperwork I need to finish." he indicated by motioning to a large stack of papers on the side of his desk.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian took off his glove and put his cool hand on Ciel's forehead.

"You are burning up, Ciel." he said. The Earl seemed to be getting warmer and warmer by the second, and a sheen spray of sweat dampened his forehead.

" I said I'm fine!" He yelled, jerking his head away. A wave of dizziness rushed over him, and he swayed losing balance.

"Ciel!" Sebastian shouted as he toppled out of the chair. Sebastian caught him just in time, and he cradled his master in his arms. "That's it, you are going to bed, now!"

Ciel still felt very dizzy, but Sebastian's shout had made it even worse. "I dun wanna..." he whimpered, sounding like a toddler. Sebastian ignored his comment and stood up, carrying him to his bed. "Put me down, Sebastian!" Ciel yelped, half-heartedly.

Sebastian set him on his bed, and gazed at him. His head was throbbing, making it hard to think straight. The heat and the pain in his head was making it impossible to keep a sane train of thought. "Mmn..." he moaned, and Sebastian stared at the boy. Sebastian chuckled as Ciel's mutters became more and more unusual.

"Nnn...chocolate Assam.." he muttered. He was losing both his sanity and his consciousness, and Sebastian let out a small laugh. He sat next to Ciel on the bed, an gazed at him. His eyes were either half-closed or fully closed, showing he was trying his best to stay awake. "I want...nn...want...spider..." he groaned, saying something inaudible after that.

'His fever is obviously affecting his brain,' Sebastian thought as he observed the boy, continuing to further listen to his ramblings. "Couverture..." he muttered, a smile playing on his lips. "Dark and milk..." he said.

Sebastian chuckled; his Young Master was obviously craving chocolate. His mutters of nonsense and chocolate soon faded as he fell asleep. Sebastian gazed at the boy, reaching out and caressing the boy's frail cheek. The fever burned his fingers through his glove, but he didn't mind. Ciel needed him, and perhaps his fever would burn off the memory of Merin's interference.

He watched his master sleep for about an hour, until Ciel's eyes fluttered open. He stared up at Sebastian, still half-asleep, and murmured, "Chocolate..."

Sebastian laughed. "Would the Young Master prefer chocolate added to the menu for breakfast?" he asked.

"Chocolate...Sebastian..." he murmured once more, and Sebastian laughed and nodded, taking it as a yes. He bowed and kissed Ciel's cheek, and left to make something sweet for his Ciel. Ciel lay in bed, trying to stay awake, but his eyelids felt heavy. He allowed them to close, feeling the fever pound in his head. "Mmmmn.." he moaned in delight, a smile teasing his lips. "Mmm...Sebastian... covered in chocolate"

.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter expect more thank you...Shadow Brockwell


	8. INFORMATION

I do apologise for not updating this story but I have recently been admitted into a mental health unit and so went through some stuff but now I'm out but still recovering and so I want to finish what I started for my beloved readers who gave me complements and courage thank you all so much.

However I find myself at a bit of a predicament, I need ideas and inspiration on how to continue this story...so if anyone has ideas,questions or anything feel free to either comment or PM me...Thank you...Shadow Brockwell.


End file.
